


suckers lose themselves in the games they love to play

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>people always take a step away from what is true</p>
            </blockquote>





	suckers lose themselves in the games they love to play

Ian’s mouth is on the back of Mickey’s neck as they fuck, tasting the salt of his skin and tonguing the bumps of his vertebrae. This is the closest they ever come to kissing and Ian tells himself that it’s enough before he’s so lost in the familiar rhythm and the beautiful, tight warmth of Mickey’s ass that he can’t think at all anymore.

When it’s over, and they’re both standing, pulling up their pants, the foot between them expands to a galaxy as Mickey looks to the left, to the right, down, anywhere he doesn’t have to meet Ian’s gaze. All Ian wants is to cross the distance, take Mickey’s face in his hands and pour all of the pent up longing of the last lonely months into a kiss.

“I missed you,” Ian says, for the first time since Mickey got out, although he’d said it before when he visited him in prison.

“I know,” Mickey says softly, and Ian hears, beneath the macho posturing and the stupid games they always play, _I missed you, too_.


End file.
